


Follow That Car

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, taxi driver Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: A gorgeous woman climbs in Sam’s taxi car and orders him to ‘follow that car!’





	Follow That Car

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the spnaubingo on tumblr for the square taxi driver!Sam.
> 
> And a big thank you to @YouCantKeepMeDown who kindly beta read it.

“Follow that car!”

Not again. Since Sam has changed his old taxi car for a black Dodge Charger, he didn’t count the number of times he was told to “follow that car” anymore.

“Madam, this is a taxi, not an action movie. Where do you want me to drive you?”  
“I’m going to lose him. I said follow that car!”  
“It’s not a joke?”  
“Perfect, a dumb one. My lucky day. You see that awful station wagon with the wooden panels? You follow it. How hard can it be?”

Better get going, this woman was not kidding. Sam couldn’t believe he was doing it when he engaged in the traffic. If that ugly car he was following started to speed up or gunshots started to fly, Sam was out. He wasn’t Bruce Willis. No way.

Taking a look in the rearview mirror, Sam had a first sight on his client. Delicate chocolate skin, black skirt, red top, perfect face. She was either a spy either a high rank employee.

“Eyes on the road” she commanded.  
“Don’t worry, we’re not going to lose their tracks. Who are we following, if I may ask?”

She seemed to hesitate before she answered. Then she locked her eyes on Sam for a split second and shame passed over her face before she put on a mask of strength again. She sighed as if she was annoyed but she looked more defeated than anything.

“My husband.”  
“Oh.” Sam muttered.

Sam tried to not judge. How could he? To see a woman like her, reduced to follow her husband in the street wasn’t funny. The car they were following stopped in front of a bakery, Sam parked a little further. His client didn’t get out of his car, she looked at the husband get out of his.

What a gap between those two. Sam didn’t observe such difference in a couple often. The husband was rather small, chubby, with floppy hair, some too big jeans, and a greenish jacket with too long sleeves that covered his hands. If Sam had to say, that man was way under his client’s league. Her eyes were focused on him though, as if she could have put him on fire with a single glare.

The guy came out of the bakery quickly, a box of pastries in hands, and chewing on a donut. He put the boxe on his passenger seat and danced his way around his car to the driver side. The car coughed a little and went back to traffic. Sam followed on his client’s order.

Not long after, the husband pulled over again in front of a flower shop and Sam started to feel sick. His client couldn’t repress a whimper when her husband went out of the shop with a bouquet of red roses.

Bastard.

“You know, maybe it’s not what it looks like.” Sam tried. “Maybe it’s for his mother. You know how men are with their mother.”

Not that Sam could know, he lost his when he was six months old. But it was what all the people always said, that men stayed little boys with their mommies.

“His parents are dead,” Sam’s client said harshly.

Sam groaned. This was leading to no good. He could tell she was hurt under her mask of dignity. The station wagon got going.

“Follow him.” Her voice broke.  
“You sure you want to do this? I think you saw enough.”  
“I want to know.”  
“Listen, madam… What is you name, if I may?”  
“Kali.”  
“Listen Kali. I don’t want to be rude but what we are doing is unhealthy. It won’t bring you any good and…”  
“Shut up. Follow him.”

Now there were tears in her eyes. Great. Sam didn’t know what to do but he had not the heart to refuse her a simple order. Her world was crumbling down, she needed to be still able to control something.

With disgust, Sam witnessed another stop to buy wine and then the ugly car lead them outside the town. They stayed silent in the car for a long drive. It was unbearable.

“Kali. Sorry to ask, but you look like an intelligent woman, someone important.”  
“I am,” she answered harshly. It was not Sam’s intention to be rude, he didn’t mean it like that.  
"I’m sure you are.”  
“I’am a CEO in one of the most important bank company of this country. I don’t have time for your insinuations.”  
“Yes, madam. So… What are we doing here? I mean, no offense, but your husband doesn’t look… How to say that?”  
"You wonder why a woman like me married a man like him?”

Sam nodded. 

“He looks insignificant compared to you. You should not put yourself in this state of mind for an unfaithful husband.”  
“You are right I suppose. He is just a little shit. An asshole with the worst sense of humor you can imagine.”  
“So we are going back to town now?” Sam asked with hope.  
“No.”  
"But why?”  
“Because my husband is a real angel and I can’t believe he cheats on me. I want to know with whom.” Kali bursted in tears.

Sam swore silently he was going to punch this guy in the face, murder him with a stick to dare to make a woman cry.

Soon the car pulled over in front of a beautiful waterfall. Sam hid his car the best he could but tried to have a good enough view at the same time. He breathed loudly, angst falling on him too as the husband put off a blanket from his car trunk and put it on the ground where he displayed his purchases. Looking pleased with himself, he turned his gaze to Sam’s car. 

Shit!

The husband made a straight line towards them.

“Kali, he is coming our way. What do you want me to do?”

She didn’t answered. She stormed off Sam’s car and walked to her husband. Arrived at his level, she slapped him so hard, Sam hissed.

“Woh easy, Love.”  
“How dare you, Gabriel?”  
“Happy birthday?”

Kali tensed. Sam didn’t see that coming. Obviously, neither did Kali.

“It’s not my birthday.”  
“No, it’s ours.”  
“We didn’t meet at this date.”  
“No, but I asked you to marry me on this very same date, years ago.”

Kali looked like she was going to slap her husband once again but she fell in his arms instead. After a moment, she backed off his arms and turned towards Sam. She was visibly embarrassed but at the same time, all Sam wanted to do was to bow in front of her. A real goddess.

Gabriel stuck his head through the car window and checked Sam’s counter.

“Damn. I should have take you less far from the city.”  
“You know you are a jerk to make her believe you had an affair?”  
“Serves her right to be this jealous with me all the time, kiddo. I know my wife, she is a real drama queen. By the way, that’s for you, taxi boy.”

The husband handed Sam a chocolate bar with a handful of bills to pay the taxi course and wriggled his eyebrows. Then he ran towards his wife and swiped her off her feet, carrying her bridal style to the spot he put up in front of the waterfall.

What a little shit, Sam thought, smiling to himself. Before Sam ignited his engine and took off, he heard Kali’s cristal laughter. She was laughing about her husband’s jokes.

Sam put his phone on speaker and dialed his brother’s number.

“Heya Sammy.”  
“Hey Dean, you will never believe what happened to me. I had a ‘follow that car’.”  
“Bitch, again? You know it’s because of that the plastic piece of crap you’re driving, hu?”


End file.
